Avant que l'hiver ne vienne
by Pelvis
Summary: Âpres une enfance heureuse sous couvert de concurrence, Jon et Robb vont prendre des chemins différents, les destinées d'un prince et d'un bâtard ne pouvant se croiser à jamais.


_Il pleuvait ce jour là. Une fine bruine, de celles qu'on ne sent pas tomber sur les épaules mais qui glacent jusqu'à l'os. Malgré le temps, la cour principale du château n'en était pas moins pleine, les montures et les hommes s'envasant dans la boue au même titre. Pourtant, deux garçons d'air presque identique galopaient partout, deux épées en bois à la main._

_-"Jon ! Jon, arrêtes de courir ! lança l'un d'entre eux. On est censés s'entrainer au combat, pas à la course ! _

_- Qui à dit que la fuite n'était pas une forme de combat ?" interrogea le second, séparé de son pair par une charrette chargée de choux._

_Les enfants se mirent alors à rire et, dans un jeu de loups, les deux ainés d'Eddard Stark se cherchèrent tantôt dans un sens, tantôt dans l'autre, jusqu'a ce que le fuyard trébuche et s'écrase face contre terre dans la boue. Une seconde pour se retourner et l'épée de son demi-frère le coinçait déjà au sol, fortement appuyée contre sa gorge. L'autre s'apprêtait à déclarer sa victoire lorsqu'il donna un violent coup d'avant-bras dans le morceau de bois, profitant du déséquilibre qu'il venait de provoquer pour rouler dans la boue jusqu'un peu plus loin, et se relever, lesté d'une épaisse couche de vase. S'en suivi une bataille aussi acharnée qu'elle puisse l'être entre deux enfants de neuf et dix ans, aidés à grands coups d'épées imprécis et croche-pieds déloyaux. Pourtant, une fois de plus, c'est le bâtard qui se retrouva à terre._

_-"Tu vois, Jon Snow. A croire que c'était écrit." énonça Robb, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres. _

_- Tu as eu de la chance, c'est tout._

_- Oui, comme toutes les autres fois sûrement", ajouta-t-il. _

_Le cadet attrapa la main de son demi-frère pour le relever, en lui promettant que, la prochaine fois, il le laisserait gagner._

_Il met sa flèche en place, bande son arc, et décoche. _Dans la cuisse. Assez pour la faire fuir, mais pas encore pour l'abattre. Un "Jon !" sonore retentit et les deux cavaliers se mettent à la poursuite de la biche blessée. Longtemps elle les fit chevaucher, et vint le moment où les chevaux avaient de plus en plus de mal à progresser dans la forêt profonde où la biche s'enfonçait. Les frères échangèrent un regard entendu et en moins de temps qu'il n'en aurait fallu pour le dire, Robb tendit son arc et atteignit la bête en pleine tête.

-"Encore une belle prise. Père sera fier de nous, analysa l'héritier en mettant pied à terre.

- Père sera fier de toi, tu veux dire.

- Que cela veut-il dire ?

- Cela veut dire que tu l'as tué, alors que je l'ai fait fuir.

- Tu l'as blessé. Tu aurais simplement pu rater ta cible, ce qui n'a pas étés le cas, alors point plus de faussetés. "

Ils trainèrent la carcasse jusqu'au cheval de l'ainé et la hissèrent au garrot de la bête. Ils s'apprêtaient à reprendre leur route pour la forteresse lorsque Jon reprit:

-"Il faut que je t'avoue autre chose, Robb. Seul notre père en est informé, et je ne voudrais prévenir les autres qu'au dernier moment.

- Alors peut-être faudrait-il ne me prévenir qu'au dernier moment également, répondit le brun en souriant doucement.

- Tu sais bien que le roi doit arrivé à Winterfell d'ici la fin de la semaine. En même temps, notre oncle Benjen passera pour emmener les scélérats au Mur. Je me joindrai à eux.

-Que dis-tu ? Tu veux rejoindre les Frères Jurés de la Garde de Nuit ? De plein gré ?

- C'est cela.

- Es-tu devenu fou ? les yeux du jeune Stark s'étaient exorbités. Sais tu au moins ce que cela signifie ? Tu n'auras ni femme, ni enfants ! Même les putains te seront interdis ! Tu passera ta vie dans le froid à garder le mur de je ne sais quelles menaces imaginaires. Tu ne nous reverras plus. Tu ne me reverras plus. Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller te faire des frères là-bas, tu en as déjà un qui t'aimes bien plus qu'aucun autre ne le pourrait. Pourquoi, par tout les Dieux, pourquoi voudrais-tu aller là-bas ? Est-ce ma mère qui t'y force ?

- Bien-sûr que non. Jon soupira en posant un regard bienveillant sur son demi-frère. Certes, je ne pourrais pas épuiser toutes les filles des bordels du nord, mais j'emplirai notre père d'honneur.

- Tu l'en empli déjà, chuchota le jeune homme, le regard fixé sur l'humus.

- Comment être fier d'un bâtard, Robb ? Non, ce n'est pas possible. Il faut que j'apporte ma part de dignité à la famille Stark qui m'a recueillit, et quel meilleur moyen que de servir un serment sacré jusqu'a ce que la mort s'empare de moi ?

- Il y a rester ici, auprès de ta famille. Père n'a pas honte de toi, comme il n'en a pas de moi.

- Pitié, Robb ! Ne me compare pas à toi de cette façon ! Je devrais te détester, le sais-tu ? Tu es meilleurs que moi en tout, et cela depuis toujours ! Regarde cette biche ! Tu lui a crever l'œil de ta flèche lorsque je n'ai réussi qu'a la ralentir."

Sur ces mots, Snow s'en alla, laissant son frère seul dans le déclin du jour.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que Robb rejoignit sa famille au château. Tout le monde étaient assis autour de la table, et on avait apparemment cuisiné pour le soir la biche qu'il avait tué plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Qu'ils avaient tué, rectifia-t-il mentalement. C'avait été une chasse particulièrement fructueuse: quatre lapins, deux faisans, et cette biche. Le jeune prince possédait des dizaines de ces souvenirs de chasses avec son demi-frère. Cela leur prenaient au moins une fois par semaine: tout deux attrapaient deux chevaux et partaient en forêt, ramenant toujours de quoi étoffer le dîner du soir. C'était sûrement leur dernière chasse.

-"Robb, comptes-tu venir t'assoir et te joindre à nous ou est-ce par éthique que tu comptes manger debout ?" demanda la maitresse de maison, assise entre son époux et son plus jeune fils.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était juste entré dans la pièce et resté planté devant la porte, se remémorant tout ses souvenirs bientôt orphelins. Alors, il prit place à coté de son père, auprès de sa sœur à la chevelure flamboyante. Tous se servirent et au détour d'une conversation, il demanda:

-"Dites-moi, Père, quand le Roi et sa cour arriveront-ils du sud ?

- Eh bien, nous avons reçu un corbeau il y a presque un mois de cela, dis-t-il en regardant le mestre assis non loin qui acquiesça, donc les chevaux royaux ne devrait plus tarder à se faire voir au loin. Mais c'est plutôt à Bran qu'il faut que tu demandes. D'après ce qu'on m'a rapporté, il surveille tout les jours l'horizon, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire tendre pour son fils.

- Ils ne sont pas encore prés du château", annonça-t-il sans plus de cérémonie, engouffrant une autre part de venaison dans sa bouche.

A chaque mot prononcé, Robb jetait un regard à Jon, assis en bout de table à cotés de Theon. Il portait une attention bien supérieur à celle que méritait un ragout de lapin, estima le brun. Le repas se déroula de cette façon de toute sa longueur. On parlait du Roi, gros et soiffard, de la Reine, réputé pour sa beauté, de son frère, le Régicide, et du Prince Tyrion, le gnome. Malgré des discussions animées, ni Robb ni Jon ne prononcèrent un mot de la soirée.

Il en fut ainsi pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, tout occupés à la préparation des festivités en l'honneur de la famille royale qui, selon la rumeur, approchait à grand pas. Jon savait que les pas qui rapprochait les Baratheon de sa demeure l'en éloignait tout autant. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Que pouvait-il faire d'autres ? Son père lui l'avait très bien compris. Il s'était attendu à la même chose de la part de Robb, mais apparemment celui prenait les putains bien plus à cœur que l'honneur. Il aurait voulu lui parler, s'expliquer, mais il se dérobait à chaque fois. _" Jon, arrêtes de courir !"_ A ton tour, Robb, d'arrêter de courir, pensa le brun en souriant seul.

Après tout, quand on y réfléchie, à qui manquerait-il vraiment une fois qu'il serait en noir ? Eddard ne serait guère désolé, il avait trois autres fils sur qui compter, Catelyn serait plus qu'heureuse d'apprendre que Jon partait finir sa vie dans le froid du nord, les filles n'en auraient clairement rien à faire, Rickon était encore petit, et peut-être que Bran voudrait le retenir un temps soit peu, mais Robb était le seul qui régissait si mal. S'il allait tant lui manquer, il n'aurait qu'a lui rendre visite, songea-t-il à nouveau, en souriant toujours.

Un jour, Robb sera seigneur de Winterfell, et il aura bien mieux à faire que de rendre visite au fils bâtard de son père aux limites du continent. Cette pensée le rendait mélancolique.

C'est le lendemain, aux meilleures heures de l'après-midi, que Bran arriva dans la cour de château en criant que des chevaux surmontés de bannières à têtes de cerfs se rapprochaient. Alors, tout les habitants permanents de la forteresse furent pris d'une indescriptible effervescence, courant à la plus belle robe, à la plus belle cape qu'ils eurent jamais possédé. Puis, Catelyn disposa tout le monde dans la cour, relayant au deuxième rang Jon, alors que Hodor lui était à coté de Bran. Elle ne lui pardonnera jamais sa naissance. Toutefois, il put se positionner directement derrière Robb, et l'approcher de bien plus prés qu'il ne l'a pu ces derniers jours.

Déjà, la voiture royale entrait dans la cour boueuse, et il sembla que le Roi fit trembler toutes les pierres de la citadelle en descendant de sa monture. Il s'avança et, profitant des chaleureuses retrouvailles entre Robert Baratheon et Eddard Stark, glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de son demi-frère.

-"Pourquoi me fuis-tu ainsi ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui fuis."

Puis, le prince repoussa Snow d'un coup de coude, juste à temps pour recevoir les fausses éloges du Roi des sept couronnes.

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps sur la forteresse de Winterfell, pourtant le vacarme des lames, d'une lame, ne s'était pas calmé. Malgré l'heure tardive, Jon frappait encore avec vigueur les mannequins bourrés de paille alors que le festin bâtait son plein dans le Grand Donjon. _"Je pense que ta présence serait un affront."_ lui annonçait Lady Catelyn un peu plus tôt. Par tout les Dieux ! Ce n'est quand même pas de sa faute si sa mère n'a pas su garder les jambes serrées au bon moment. La tête du mannequin tomba. Il s'apprêtait à lui percer le tronc de son épée lorsque quelqu'un l'interpella.

-"Eh bien, jeune homme, que diable cet épouvantail t'a-t-il fait pour mériter un tel traitement ? c'était Tyrion Lannister, le frère nain de la reine.

- Je m'entraine, messire, et il transperça enfin sa cible.

- Je le vois bien, répondit le petit homme avec tout son sérieux, en posant sa coupe sur une botte de foin. Mais qui t'entraines-tu à tuer ?

Jon hésita une seconde, son arme à la main, avant de finalement répondre:

- Les sauvageons.

- Nous repartirons alors ensemble. Pas pour m'engager dans la Garde de Nuit ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment, voyant les yeux étonnés du bâtard. J'ai toujours rêver de voir les choses d'en haut.

Il avait repris sa coupe en main, et avait déjà fait quelques pas en direction de la porte de chêne massif, lorsqu'il se retourna.

" Es-tu bien sûr que tu veuilles rejoindre la Garde de Nuit ?

- Aussi sûr que les étoiles brillent en ce moment, messire.

- Dans ce cas, fais bien tes adieux."

Puis il reprit son chemin sans un mot de plus. Il poussa avec difficulté le large panneau de bois, déjà embaumé par le vin et la bière. Déambulant entre les chevaliers ivres morts et les buveurs les plus endurants, ses jambes le portèrent jusque l'héritier Stark, bien las malgré la troupe de bardes beuglantes planté derrière lui.

-"Le jeune prince ne se plait-il pas de cette... agréable sottise ? demanda le gnome en faisant un large mais vague geste vers la salle.

- Sottise, comme vous l'appelez.

- Sais-tu qu'un écuyer souille ta cour de foins, au dehors.

- Qu'il s'y plaise, plus rien n'a de sens à présent, chuchota-t-il péniblement, finissant sa pinte de bière.

- Allons, qu'il y a-t-il ? Tous les hommes du nord sont-ils aussi rabat-joie ou n'est-ce qu'un point commun ?

- ...

- Ou peut-être toi et ton écuyer êtes triste de ne plus jamais vous revoir. La Garde de Nuit, de son bon vouloir... Quel abruti.

- Il ne me craint fort que ce soit au propos de mon frère que vous parliez.

- De ton frère ? demanda le blond en parcourant son esprit. Ah ! tu veux dire ton frère bâtard ! C'est donc lui. J'espère que vous vous êtes attardés en embrassades, car même le Roi mon beau-frère ne pourrait rompre son serment."

Soudainement, avec bien plus d'énergie que son corps tout entier ne semblait en contenir, il se releva et courra le long de la salle avant d'en sortir dans un fracas étouffé par les cliquetis des coupes et le tintements des gobelets. Le petit homme avait dit qu'il se trouvait ici, dans la cour. Pourtant, celle-ci était déserte. Alors, convulsivement, Robb hurla le prénom de Jon, plusieurs fois d'un point à l'autre de l'atrium sans aucune réponses. Puis il fouilla: la salle des gardes, les écuries, les dépôts d'armes, avant de simplement trouver la réponse à sa question: dans sa chambre. Jon était dans sa chambre. Il devrait chevaucher, à partir du lendemain, pendant de longs jours et ne profiterait sans doute plus jamais du confort d'un château. Mais quel idiot. Alors, le brun se dirigea d'un pas résolu mais calme. Il en était sûr. Bientôt, il arrivait au dernier étage du Donjon, devant la porte de son demi-frère, à droite de ses propres appartements. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'annoncer et pénétra directement dans la pièce. Forcément, il était là. Assis sur son lit, dans sa grande robe de nuit.

-"Robb ? Mais que-

- Ne pars pas.

- Quoi ?

- Ne pars pas. Tu n'as pas encore prêté serment.

- J'ai pris ma décision. lança-t-il dans un souffle en plongeant son visage dans ses mains.

- Rien ne t'y oblige. affirma le plus jeune d'entre eux en s'avançant vers son ainé pour finalement s'agenouiller devant lui. Reste avec nous, Jon. Reste avec moi.

- Mais je ne veux pas te laisser ! hurla-t-il soudain. Ne peux-tu pas comprendre que je n'ai pas le choix !? Que pourrais-je faire d'autre, hein ?!

- Tu pourrais choisir de rester avec moi ! les larmes perlèrent dans ses yeux. Tu pourrais juste... Rester avec moi..."

Puis il sanglota franchement, réduisant la colère de Jon à un nuage de fumée. Il se redressa instantanément et plaqua la figure strié de pleurs de son demi frère contre son torse. Pendant des minutes longues comme des heures, le bouclé garda le nez enfoui dans les cheveux de l'homme en face de lui, prononçant mille excuses. Au milieu de ses spasmes et ses soupirs, Robb réussit à lever les yeux vers Jon et formula quelques mots:

"Je ne veux pas être loin de toi une seconde de plus."

La réaction de celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre: il enserra le visage de Robb de ses mains rugueuses et scella ses propres lèvres aux siennes. Pendant une seconde, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, écarquillés et emplis de questions, mais bien vite leur bouches s'étirèrent en deux sourires radieux avant de se rencontrer de nouveau.

Ils s'embrassèrent des dizaines de fois, de dizaines de baisers, chacun différent et plus exaltant que le précédent. Dans les chaudes couvertures de fourrures, ils se cherchaient et se découvraient d'une manière qui leur semblait délicieuse, profitant l'un de l'autre jusqu'a ce que la Fatigue les rattrape. Alors, allongé contre le corps chaud de Jon, Robb employa les dernières ardeurs de son cœur pour souffler ces mots:

-"Promets moi de revenir avant que l'hiver ne vienne.

- Je te le promet."

_Il ne pensait pas que l'hiver puisse arriver si vite._


End file.
